HIKARU NO GO A BEAUTIFUL REVENGE
by sue1982
Summary: after false acusation Hikaru big brother Sai reputation was destroyed after his adored big brother committed suicide Hikaru swore to make the go world regret the day they cost his brothers death but then one summer day he meet the weird girly Toya Akira and he wary befriended the boy but with his mind set on revenge he enter the go world can Akira break the hatred in Hikaru hearth?
1. Chapter 1

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR,MY GRAMMAR SUCKS!

THIS STORY DOES NOT FALLOW THE HIKARU NO GO CANON'

WARNING THIS STORY CONTAIN SUICIDE IF YOU CAN'T NOT DEAL WITH SUCH THINGS I ASK YOU TO NOT READ MY STORY

DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN HIKARU NO GO,HIKARU NO GO BELONG TO AUTHOR; HOTTA YUMI AND OBATA TAKESHI

HIKARU NO GO;A BEAUTIFUL REVENGE ;

* * *

Hikaru was running up the stairs to his favorite room in the whole house, his big brother's room,Hikaru was very proud of his onii-chan,all do his onii-san was his half brother he loved him very much,he learn at a very young age that his onii-chan was the son of his mother with her first husband who died in a car accident when sai was 10 years old,Hikaru parents moved to the country side when Hikaru was born, so his big brother Sai had to take the train to go to school in the city,Hikaru slowly open the door of sai's bedroom he walked in he frowned when he saw no one in the room he jumped when someone behind him yelled;

''BOOO!''

'' AAAHHH ! thats not funny onni-san !'' yelled a 5 year old Hikaru

'hahaha you should have seen your face it was so funny hahah'' said sai laughing

'' Ne Ne what are you doing onii-san?'' ask Hikaru looking curious at the go board on the table

''ha this is a game called Go and your onii-chan just won the Kisei tournament !'' Sai said smiling at Hikaru

''woaw really sugoi ! why didn't you tell me i would have gone to chear for you onii-san !''said an enthusiastic Hikaru

''having you here being so happy for me is enough otouto,do you wan't me to teach you?''ask Sai suddenly

woaw really? yeah it would be fun ! '' said Hikaru

Sai took out a really old looking book out of his secret hiding place he place it infront of Hikaru saying;

al do a lot of people don''t know it but this book was the only book ever written by Honinbu Shusaku,Honinbu Shusaku was the best Go player that ever existed he is my Idol and my Sensei''

''really where is he now! can i meet him?'' ask a an inocent Hikaru

''no you can't becouse Honinbu Shusaku is death he died a long time a go before you and me where ever born,i came across this book by accident in an antique shop weird enough i was trying to sell the watch that Grandpa give me for my birthday when i bought a book i didn't know this book was inside the book that i just bought, it jus fell out of the book i was going to returned it when i saw it was a book about Go since's grandpa allways complain that i sucks at Go i decided to read the book and see if with the help of the book i can improve my game,i read the name of the author i looked it up and i was shocked i didn't know that i had the book of on of the most famous Go players ever,so now you know your onni-chan secret it will be our secret oke Hikaru'' said Sai

''promise''Hikaru said smilling

a full Year past Hikaru by like it was nothing Hikaru was to obssesed with Go to even notest,he played Go with his Onii-chan whenever he could but he also studied the book his Onii-san give to him,Hikaru was a smart kid,he learn to write and read at age 4 and thats becouse Sai insisted to teach his little brother,everything was going well Sai had just enter the Meijin Tournament when tragedy strike the Shindou household it al started when a very angry Sai came true the door cursing he trow down a few Magazine,s on the coffee table yelling;

''that bastard can you believe this Okasan ! look,look'' he said waving the Magazine in the air like crazy

''Sai watch your language we have a small child in this house! let me see what got you so angry!''she said

Sai give her the Magazine she read the article then she said;

''ohh this is a serious matter Sweety this can make a lot of trouble for you and just at the second round of the Meijin Tournament this bad'' Hikaru mother said with a frown, Hikaru mother was a middle school champion in the Kita Ward Middle school Go tournament for kids in the girls team when she was young so she knew a lot about Go

''i know and the most funny thing is that he was the one cheating ! and he got the balls to say i cheated !''Sai said

''i know sweety calm your self its going to be alright, you'll see''Hikaru mom said with a frown

little did she knew how whrong she was,

months flew by and the situation got worse a lot of Go players who played Sai came forward saying that there was a possibility that Sai had cheated in their game so Go magazine's and reporters who where craving for a scandal in the Go world flew on the story like bees after honey soon they started to write false stories about Sai and before Sai knew it his reputaion was destroyed

Hikaru and his mother and father watch with worried eyes as Sai destroyed him self it gotten to the point where Hikaru mother had to force Sai to eat,on night Sai sneak in Hikaru room he woke Hikaru up he smile at Hikaru saying;

''Ne Hikaru your Onii-san is going to a very nice place where no one is mean to your Onni-san where your Onni-san can play Go in peace but before i go i want to ask you for something''

''whatever you want Onni-san''

''promise me you will keep playing Go from that book i give you''

at this point 6 year old Hikaru got worried his big strong onii-san never cry so why is he crying now?

'' yes i promise i will keep playing Go Onni-san but why are you crying are you hurt?''

''i am hurt in my soul and in my hearth but your Onni-san is going to be fine soon'' said sai he hugged Hikaru saying;

'''be a good boy for your Okasan and Otosan oke?

Hikaru nodded Sai tugged him back in bed and before soon Hikaru was fast a sleep, that last day of the summer month Sai walk into the closed river ,it won't be untill morning that his family will find out about what he had done

* * *

author's note;Hikaru no go is one of my favorite Manga's and anime,i don't know how to play Go so don't expect any technicality on my part, the part where i wrote that Hikaru mother knew about Go is becouse i wanted to make Go a family sport for the Shindou household i hope you enjoy my first Hikaru no go story


	2. Chapter 2

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR,MY GRAMMAR SUCKS!

THIS STORY DOES NOT FALLOW THE HIKARU NO GO CANON'

WARNING THIS STORY CONTAIN SUICIDE IF YOU CAN'T NOT DEAL WITH SUCH THINGS I ASK YOU TO NOT READ MY STORY

DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN HIKARU NO GO,HIKARU NO GO BELONG TO AUTHOR; HOTTA YUMI

HIKARU NO GO;A BEAUTIFUL REVENGE ;LEAVING THE OLD LIFE FOR A NEW LIFE.

* * *

The next morning the Shindou household woke up to their usual routine everything was going well untill mrs Shindou when to her oldest son room to wake him up she saw that he was gone ''he must have left before i woke up'' she muttered to her self but deep down she knew something was whrong she could feel it, she was restless the whole day it was around 4 o clock wen she notest someone was at the door when she saw the Police officers outside her door her heart was filled with dread she knew at that very moment that something had happend with her baby something had happend with Sai,she open the door for the police officers she smile at the inspector asking;

''what can i help you with ? sir''

''this kind of things are the hardest to handle i need you to sit down and calm your self''

he guided mrs Shindou to the nearest sofa she sat down he continue saying;

''its about your oldest son we are certain that the body we have in the morgue is your son but we need a family member to go to the morgue to identify the body,my sincere condolences to your lost''

mrs Shindou fall down on her knees crying

at that moment Hikaru came down the stairs he run up to his mother hugging her he ask;

''what going on Okasan why are you crying? why is everyone crying Sai Onni-san was also crying when he came into my room last night''

she wipe away her tears she smiled at Hikaru saying;

''nothing sweety everything is oke you said that your Onni-san came into your room last night? what did your Onni-san told you?''

''he said that he was going to a place where he can play Go in peace and that i had to be good with you and otosan'' Hikaru said

''thank you sweety why don't you go and stay at your grandpa okasan need to go to your otosan work be good to your ojiisan oke? '' she said

Hikaru nodded then he run of to his ojiisan house who lived 3 streets away from them.

Mister Shindou when to contact the rest of the family while his wife when to the Morgue to identify the Body,after Mrs Shindou was done at the police station the inspector drove mrs Shindou back to her house the inspector when inside with her she made a cup of coffee for him they sat down she look at the inspector saying';

''i would like to ask you something Sir''

''yes what can i help you with? Mrs Shindou'' the inspector ask

''í would like if you can keep the reason of death of my son out of the archives and the press just say he was sick or something'' she said

''i would need a good reason to do that mrs Shindou i can't risk my self getting in trouble with out a good reason'' the inspector said with a serious voice

then for the half our with tears in her eyes Mrs Shindou told the inpsector why Sai committed suicide she could see the anger in the inspector's eyes at that point she knew the men would help her

''now you understand why i don't want people to know how Sai died? i don't want to give those bastards more ammunition so they could laugh at my son !''she said with hatred in her voice

''yes i understand Mrs Shindou i will keep out the reason of your son death out of the archives don't worry,i wish you and your family a lot of strength so can go through this hard times'' he said smiliing to her

''thank you for your kind words inspector ''she said showing him the door

little did they knew their conversion was heard by the 6 year old Hikaru who with tears in his eyes crept back into his room he plumped onto his bed crying saying;

''that is why Onni-san is death it's becouse of those Go profeshonals and those reporters its their fault my Onni-san is gone''

he sat up straight in bed with his eyes gleaming of hatred he smile then he said;

''i will make them pay,they will all pay for what they had done to my Onni-san''

he picked up a picture of Sai that he had on his bedside table smilling with tears in his eyes he continue saying;

''i will avenge you Onni-san that's a promise''

* * *

days flew by after the funeral, the Shindou Family start to pack their stuff,Mr Shindou had bought a house in a very luxurious part of tokyo he was a architect and was making good money with his work it was saturday and they where bussy packing when sunddenly the doorbell rang Mrs Shindou open the door she was sorprised to see a young men he was in the same age category as her son she narrowed her eyes asking;

''what can i do for you''

Ogata bow to her saying;

''my name is Ogata Seiji and i am looking for my friend Sai he didn't go for a few weeks to the Go association and i am a little worried i promised him that i would get him help to clear his name but i didn't had any way to contact him sin's Sai cellhpone was stolen so i had to literally bully the secretary at the Go Assocaition to give me his adress so here i am so if it's not much trouble can i speak with Sai?

Mrs Shindou sighted it obvious that the young men infront of her did really care for her son she motion for Ogata to fallow her into the family room she motion for him to sit down she made coffee for him and her after a few minutes of silent she said;

''the only reason i am telling you this is becouse you seems to be a good friends with my son otherwise i would not tell you, my son Sai is death he drown him self a few days ago'' she said watching the reaction of the young men infront of her

to say Ogata Seiji was shocked was an understandment he knew that the situation hit his friend Sai hard but he never in a million years thought that Sai would do such a thing he calmly put down the cup of coffee on the coffee table he almost drop the cup on the ground becouse his hands where shaking so badly he put his face into his hands he look up at Mrs Shindou saying;

'' i am sorry for your lost i want you to know that a lot of Go players those who really knew your son thought that the acusation was suspicious one of those Go players is Touya Sensei he really liked to play your son he said that your son made him work harder to improve his game''

''thank you at least i know that not all Go playes are like those bastards that provoke my son's death '' Mrs Shindou said

Ogata was worried he could hear the hatred for Go players in her voice he didn't wan't the family to start hate the game that they love so much so he said;

''i hope you are not started to hate Go are you? mrs Shindou''

''no i don't hate the game i do Hate arrogant Go players like those losers that ruined my son's life but i am worried that Hikaru-san may start to hate the game my son change so much in this past days he had gone from a happy 6 year old to a gloomy 6 year old who only wear black baggy pants with chains hanging from them with black hooded sweatshirts and black sneekers he also bleach his hair and he had started to take Ninjutsu classes and that from a boy who live and breathe go'' Mrs Shindou said

''maybe i can talk to him'' Ogata offer

''would you?,it would be great Hikaru is in his room go up the stairs the first door to the right'' she said smilling at Ogata

Ogata bow to her then he walk up the stairs he could hear music comming from under the door

he nock on the door when know one answer he walked in he was almost hit with a succer ball he put his hands in the air saying;

''ho wo i come in peace i nock but know one answer i am sorry i walked into your room with out permistion,my name is Ogata Seiji''

''Seiji? your Onni-san friend he allways talked about an Ogata Seiji who almost beat him in Go a few times'' Hikaru said shaking Ogata's hands

''yeah that me, its nice to meet the famous otouto,Sai was allways talking about you so i was really looking forward to meet you'' Ogata said smilling

''nice to meet you,what do you wan't with me? it obvious that Okasan send you to talk to me'' Hikaru said

''yes i just wanted to make sure you don't end up hating Go becouse of what happend to your Onni-san

to Ogata''s sorprised Hikaru burst out laughing saying;

''this is why Okasan send you? well you can rest a sure that i don't hate Go''

''promise?'' Ogata ask

''i pinky promise'' Hikaru said

''good i will keep in contact with you and your family contact me when guys are in Tokyo oke? '' Ogata said smilling

''we will contact you have a nice trip back'' Hikaru said

and soon Ogata Seiji left

* * *

a week flew by for Hikaru today was the day he was going to his new Elementary School in Tokyo Hikaru was enrolled in the Haze Elementary School,he was happy that he was going to school again he get the chance to make new friends his Okasan said that he was alloud to continue to go to his Ninjutsu classes now he only need to find kids his age who would like to play Go

after 2 days at the school Hikaru meet his first friend by the name of Kaga Tetsuo who also happend to know how to play Go he also knew Karate Kaga started to ask all he wanted to know about Ninjutsu and before long Hikaru and Kaga became close friends

His second friend he made when by the name of Mitani Yuuki who also happend to play Go and was really into Tai-jutsu he bonded really fast with Hikaru and Kaga

His 3 friend was a girl by the name of Fujisaki Akari who was really in taekwondo she also learned how to play Go via her Grandfather,Akari lived with her parents but becouse of her parents continue fights she spend most of her time at her Grandma's house her Grandma happend to be an ex High school champion in taekwondo for the girls team when she was young so she spend her days teaching her Grand daughter the sport.

His 4 friend he made was a boy named Tsutsui Kimihiro who happend to be an average Go player and was obssesed with Kendo together they formed the notorious Haze gang.

no body knew the chaos the Haze Gang was going to bring to the Go world !

* * *

Author's Note;

oke i know this chapter is a little bit shorter then the others but i wanted to give Hikaru friends a meaning to why they became friends so fast, Tsutsui Kimihiro is a different person then Kaga,Mitani and Hikaru who could eazy past of as a groep of delinquents so i wanted to make it so he could some how fit in their groep the same goes for Hikaru's childhood friend akari

please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors i did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors everytime i post a chapter then i have to ask you dont read my story becouse its really annoying .i post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS.

and for those who suggest i need a beta i know that i need a beta but untill i don't find a beta i will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end sin's english is not my native language its gonna be dificult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that i mist kindly point it out to me so i can take down the chapter to corect the error and then post it back again, and i would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my story,s


	3. Chapter 3

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR,MY GRAMMAR SUCKS!

THIS STORY DOES NOT FALLOW THE HIKARU NO GO CANON'

WARNING THIS STORY CONTAIN SUICIDE IF YOU CAN'T NOT DEAL WITH SUCH THINGS I ASK YOU TO NOT READ MY STORY

DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN HIKARU NO GO,HIKARU NO GO BELONG TO AUTHOR,S; HOTTA YUMI AND TAKESHI OBATA

HIKARU NO GO;A BEAUTIFUL REVENGE ;THE HAZE MIDDLE SCHOOL GANG AND THE HONINBO SHUSAKU KID.

5 Whole years flew by sins the day Hikaru and his family moved to Tokyo,the first thing Mrs Shindou did was to contact Ogata Seiji who became a regular visitor at the Shindou Housewold Ogata allways played Hikaru,s Mother,father and even his Grandfather who moved to Tokyo to be close to his Daugther but no mather how many times Ogata ask for a game Hikaru refuse to play Ogata,Hikaru is a sixth grader at the Haze elementary school who is currently famous true whole japan as the school where the most dangerous yankee gang goes to school, to the horror of the other students and teachers but soon they realise that the gang only atacked other delinquents kids when they bother students that goes to Haze Elementary School so instead of being scared of the gang they where proud of them so they started to protect the gang in whatever they could,Hikaru was happy that the student body took in upon them self to protect him and his friends it was a win win situation Hikaru and his friends protected the school from the delinquents kids in the area and the student body protected him and his friends.

Hikaru desided to start his master plan he smirk looking him self in the mirror saying;

''it time for me to shock the Go world, i am gonna make them come crawling looking for me ! all of them,the Go Profeshional players and those mean reporters and when they are in my grasp i will crushed them like cockroaches !''

he started to chuckle the chuckle turned into gigle then the gigle turn into laugher then the laugher turned into full blown out maniacal laughter that send shivers down Mrs Shindous spine who was about to nock on Hikaru,s door she wanted to ask him he would like to have a snack but as soon she heard that laugh she turn around and left.

a few miles away Toya Meijin felt shiver go down his spine he put his arms around him self he knew something bad was coming.

a few minutes later Hikaru came down he smiled at his Mother then he left as soon Hikaru was out of the door mrs Shindou knew Hikaru was going to do something big.

meanwhile Hikaru to the bus and when to the next town he walk into the first Go salon he found and said to the men he saw behind the counter;

''hi mister i would like to play in your salon''

the men looked up from the Go magazine he was reading to look at the boy that just spoke to him he frowned he took a good look at the child infront of him he saw that the boy looked like a Delinquent he frowned again becouse he knew most of the Delinquents in the area sins he became part of the neighborhood watch he narrow his at Hikaru saying;

''i dont know who you are i dont recognize you,you're not from this neighborhood you better go home boy''

Hikaru chuckle much to the old man shock then he said

''are you scared? only i coward would send someone away just becouse they are not from his neighborhood''

the man towered over the counter trying to grab Hikaru saying;

''why you little''

however before he could he was interrupted by one of his costumers who said;

''i play the boy '' Hoshi-san

''are you sure?'' Hoshi-san ask

''yes i am sure, fallow me boy lets have a game you and me'' he said smiling at Hikaru

Hikaru sat down soon they started to play PACHI'

'PACHI

'PACHI''

'PACHI''

'PACHI''

'PACHI''

after a few moment Hikaru left when Hoshi-san came from behind the counter to see how his friend did he encounter a very pale looking man who was looking in shocked at the Go board infront of him

he looked up at Hoshi-san asking him;

''h,h,hwo whas that boy his play is just like Honinbo Shusaku ! ''

''Probably an other Shusaku fans who decided to ajust his playing style like Honinbo'' Hoshi-san said

''no you dont understand Hoshi-san his play was not almost like, his play was identical to that of Honinbo Shusaku you know i am a Shusaku expert i know what i am talking about its almost like he is the reincarnation of Honinbo Shusaku !''

''i know what to call the kid the Honinbo Shusaku kid yeah that is a good nick name for the brat'' Hoshi-san said laughing

Hikaru started to visting a lot of Go salons and soon rumours started to flow around about a kid that play just like Honinbo Shusaku and so the legend of the Honinbo Shusaku kid was born.

* * *

Author's Note; the character of Hoshi-san and the person who play with Hikaru does not exist in the Hikaru no go manga nor anime;

please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors i did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors everytime i post a chapter then i have to ask you dont read my story becouse its really annoying .i post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS.

and for those who suggest i need a beta i know that i need a beta but untill i don't find a beta i will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end sin's english is not my native language its gonna be dificult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that i mist kindly point it out to me so i can take down the chapter to corect the error and then post it back again, and i would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my story,s


	4. Chapter 4

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR,MY GRAMMAR SUCKS!

THIS STORY DOES NOT FALLOW THE HIKARU NO GO CANON'

WARNING THIS STORY CONTAIN SUICIDE IF YOU CAN'T NOT DEAL WITH SUCH THINGS I ASK YOU TO NOT READ MY STORY

DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN HIKARU NO GO,HIKARU NO GO BELONG TO AUTHOR,S; HOTTA YUMI AND TAKESHI OBATA

HIKARU NO GO;A BEAUTIFUL REVENGE;FAITHFUL ENCOUNTER

* * *

Hikaru was walking back from school he wonder around in the bad part of town when he saw a boy being harass he stood there thinking;

''should i help him?he look like a rich kid and he got the uniform of kaio Elementary school,what the hell is a kid like him doing in this area,better help the kid before they hurt him''

Hikaru walk up to the kids Holding the boy he smirked at them saying;

''you better let the kid go''

''this has nothing to do with you punk get lost'' one of the delinquents said

''well don't say i didn't warned you'' Hikaru said

before they knew what happend they where all on the ground bleeding one of the boys on the ground recognized Hikaru uniform he paled and say;

''your the leader of the haze Elementary school Gang''

'''NANNNIII'' the other Delinquents yelled the leader look up at Hikaru saying;

''please don't kill us we promise not to hurt other kids please'' the leader of the Delinquents pleaded

meanwhile Touya Akira was mad at him self this is the first time his mother trusted him and alloud him to go home by him self and he had to go and get him self lost things turned worse when he ask a few local kids for direction they suddenly started to harass him and when someone intervene he tought he was saved but it turned out that his so called savior was non other then the leader of the Haze Elementary school Gang,Akira prayed to all the gods he knew for an adult to come around and save him after a few minutes the Delinquents all run away he looked up into his savior impossible green eyes Hikaru smiled at Akira saying;

''i don't understand what a kid like you is doing in this part of town''

''i got lost arigato gozaimashita for saving me'' Akira said bowing to Hikaru

'' come on let go i take you to where you need to go'' Hikaru said draging Akira behind him

''Ano if you show me how to get to the train station i can find my way back from there'' Akira said

''are you sure? no better not i take you to where you need to go can you garantee me that you won't get lost again?'' Hikaru ask touya

Akira sighted he knew the boy infront of him was right after his experience today he knew he was to scared to get home by him self so he asept the help from the boy infront of him he smiled at the boy asking;

''what is your name?''

''my name is Shindou Hikaru and am 12 years old i am a 6 grader at Haze Elementary school and you what is your name ?'' Hikaru ask

'' my name is Touya Akira i am also a 6 Grader at Kaio Elementary School and i like to play Go'' Touya said smiling

'' so your the Touya Akira now i know why your name is so familiar i recognized your name from a Go Magazine i read a few days a go'' Hikaru said

''you play go?'' Akira ask sorprised

''yes a little my big brother used to play Go'' Hikaru said

''well how about we go to my father's Go salon and we play as thank you for saving me'' Akira said smiling

but at that moment he saw Hikaru's eyes darkend for a few minutes that made him back away a little bit as soon he saw the darkness it was gone and Hikaru's nice green eyes where shining again leaving Akira confused Hikaru smiled at Akira saying;

''oke let go and have a nice game''

after they have walked for a few minutes they finally found the Go salon of Akira's father they enter Akira drag Hikaru to the back of the Salon they sat down infront of the goban Hikaru smiled

they both said;

''Nigiri''

in the almost quiet Go salon you could hear stones beeing slamed on a Go on board

''PACHI''

''PACHI''

''PACHI''

''PACHI''

''PACHI''

'PACHI''

''PACHI''

''PACHI''

Akira look at the current Go player infront of him with shock he tought to him self;

''who are you?,are you a monster from the past ?a wrath,a demon it is impossible for a demon like you to exist in the Go world the Go world is not ready for you,we are not ready for you'' after a few minutes Akira said with tears in his eyes ;

''Arimasen''

''Hikaru start cackling his cackle send shivers up Akira's spine and those in the Go salon Akira looked at Hikaru asking;

''why? why did you do this?''

''you're the on who wanted to play,so we play you lost i win end of story ''Hikaru said

''who are you where did you learn to play like this?'' Akira ask

''thats for me to know and for you to find out'' Hikaru said smirking

Hikaru picked up his school bag he headed for the door when he was almost at the door he said to Akira

''grow stronger when you are strong enough come look me up, Ja-Ne''

with that said he left the Go Salon leaving a traumatized Akira behind

* * *

at 7 a clock Touya Koyo came into his Go salon desperately looking for his son his wife had called him earlier to day saying that she alloud Akira to go home allone from school for the first time and that he did not show up at the house so here he was standing in the middle of the Go salon he looked at his son and he could see something was whrong he walk up to Akira he smiled at his son asking;

''ís everything oke with you son?

a very pale wide eyed Akira turned looking at his father saying

'' i played a wrath today or whas it a demon? or a monster disguised as human what ever it was he crushed me like i was a bug and after he was done he cackle yes Daddy he cackle like the evil demon in those scary movie's you don't want me to watch''

he motion for is father to look at the goban and for the first time in his life Touya koyo was shocked he memorised the game so he can recreate it later then he remember that his son had called him Daddy the last time Akira called him Daddy Akira was 4 years old so his son must be in shocked he whas wiping away the sweat from Akira's forehead when he notes that Akira was running a fever he caried Akira out of the Go salon before he stop he smile at the receptioniste asking;

''i would like to know who did my son play with to day?

''ho he played a boy but to tell you the truth that boy scared me a little bit specially when he start to cackle''

thats all he needed to know he when out side he enter the car he put Akira in the back seat he motion for his driver to take him home,as soon he was home he tucked Akira in his bed then he when to calm down his wife he as soon Akira wake up he will ask his son what really Happend at his Go Salon.

* * *

please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors i did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors everytime i post a chapter then i have to ask you dont read my story becouse its really annoying .i post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS.

and for those who suggest i need a beta i know that i need a beta but untill i don't find a beta i will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end sin's english is not my native language its gonna be dificult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that i mist kindly point it out to me so i can take down the chapter to corect the error and then post it back again, and i would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my story,s


	5. Chapter 5

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR,MY GRAMMAR SUCKS!

THIS STORY DOES NOT FALLOW THE HIKARU NO GO CANON'

WARNING THIS STORY CONTAIN SUICIDE IF YOU CAN'T NOT DEAL WITH SUCH THINGS I ASK YOU TO NOT READ MY STORY

DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN HIKARU NO GO,HIKARU NO GO BELONG TO AUTHOR,S; HOTTA YUMI AND TAKESHI OBATA

HIKARU NO GO; A BEAUTIFUL REVENGE; A FRIGHTENING NEW PLAYER.

* * *

The next day there was chaos at the Touya Household Akira's fever whas still high and for the first time Mrs Touya was at lost she looked at her Husband with sorrowful eyes she ask;

''what happend why is my Akira sick and why it looked like he was in shock when you brought him home?''

''becouse Akira was in shock when i brought him home he finally came across a player that whas stronger then him and the child happend to be Akira's same age it shocked him,untill now Akira thought that he was the best Go player in his age category here in Japan'' Touya Koyo said

''what are we going to do ? we can not let this one incident ruined his Go Carrier'' mrs Touya said

''i know what you mean honey but Akira need to rice above this lost by him self he need to learn how to take failures i know what are you going to say that he lost a lot of games against me, but he is used to lose against me but this is the first time he came against a player who is almost as strong as i am''

''is that boy that good?'' Mrs Touya ask

''yes i saw the game that the boy had played with Akira and i have to say it was amazing! i can wait for him to enter the Go world oficially'' Touya Koyo said smiling he continue saying

'' i am going to the Go Association call me if there is any change in Akira's condition''

and with that said Touya Koyo left a few minutes later he enter the main office at the Go Association to find Ogata Seiji,Atsushi Kurata,Kuwabara Honinbo, Morishita Shigeo all sitting together watchthing the news about Go he sat next Ogata Seiji then he said;

''ho good you all are here then it safe me the trouble, i want to talk to you all about an interesting event that occured yesterday at my Go salon,my wife alloud Akira to go home for the first time alone somehow Akira got lost and he suddenly found him self in the bad part of town to keep things short my son whas safe by a boy his own age Akira offered to play the boy as thank you for saving him the boy slaughtered him,when i finally found Akira he was in shocked calling the boy a monster,a demon and even a wrath he said that after the boy had destroyed him he start to cackle like an evil spirit before i took Akira home i memorised the game so i could show you''

''is Akira- san oke ?'' ask a worry Ogata Seiji

''yes my son is fine thanks for asking'' said Touya Koyo

''mm i hope Akira-san will come back from this shock'' Kuwabara Honinbo said with a frown on his face

''yes this is his first big true lost'' Ogata Seiji said watching the game his Sensei was recreating

after a few minutes all the Go pro's fell into a deathly silence the one who broke the silence whas Ogata Seiji stutering he ask;

''a,a,are you traying to say that the person who play this game with Akira-san is the same age as Akira-san ?''

'' HAHAHA so he finally show up infront of on of us,it whas about time'' Morishita Shigeo said laughing

''what are you talking about Morishita Sensei'' ask Atsushi Kurata

''you know how i like to go to Go salon's and play?'' his question was anwered by a few nodding heads he continue saying

''a few days ago i came across a rumour that is flying around the Go Salon's about a kid that play just like Shusaku Honinbo everyone thought in the begging that the kid was trying to ajust his playing style to that of Shusaku but that thought change after a Shusaku expert who happend to be in the Go Salon that the kid show up for the first time to confirmed the rumour by saying and i quote ''it was like i was playing Honinbo Shusaku him self' they call the boy the Honinbo Shusaku kid !''

Kuwabara Honinbo started to laugh then he suddenly stop with an serious exprecion on his face he said;

''if he is that good it won't be long before he appear infront of us,the fact that he all ready played Akira and won tell me that he is coming for us and he is coming hard i wonder why he hate Go Pro's so much''and with that said he and other pro's all took their leave after a few minute Touya Koyo left

days flew by Akira was getting better his fever was gone but he was still a little bit shaky from the experience curently he was playing a game with his father after a few more minute he resigned he smiled at his father asking;

''otousan how can i surpass this fear i have for that boy?''

''by becoming strounger and prepare your self mentally for when you have to face him again becouse i know for sure you will face him again'' Touya Koyo said

''did you ever had and opponent like that otousan?''

''yes there was one Go player who send shivers upon my spine everytime i played him he was the same age as Ogata Seiji,in matter fact he was friend with Ogata Seiji he was a promising Go player untill his Go carrier was distroyed by jealous people who could not accept that he was better then them they framed him and accused him of cheathing they distroyed that young men's life,listen Akira becouse your considered a genius weak players will try to challenge you some of them will accept their defeat and walk away but others will hold a grudge against you some will even try to play dirty with you,and some will try dirty trick and call you a cheater like they did Sai allway's be alert when you are playing you will never know when some low life will try some dirty tricks on you''

Akira was shocked he never thougth that people could do such a mean act just so they can win his father manage to make him curious about the young men his father had considered a worthy rival so he smile asking;

''was that men so good otousan?''

''yes he had won the Kisei tournament he was the youngest player to ever won that competition,i believe he was 25 at that time''

''really wow'' Akira said amazed

''his name was Fujiwarano Sai ''

''you mis him dont you otousan? Akira ask after he heard the sadness in his father voice

''yes he was the only Go player who i really considered as my rival i wonder what he is doing now?''

''that boy said that his oni-san used to play Go but the way he said it his voice had a sadness in it and when i ask him to come and play Go with me at your salon otousan his eyes darkend with hatred it scared me but then he said oke if he didn't want to play then why did he ? ''

'' he wanted to punished you,it is possible that something happend to his big brother and he blame the Proffessionals Go players Akira be careful around that boy''

Akira nodded his in agreement with his father he didn't tell his father that the boy he played was a notorious delinquent he didn't want to make his father worried about him

Akire left for his room thinking about his new found rival

* * *

please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors i did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors everytime i post a chapter then i have to ask you dont read my story becouse its really annoying .i post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS.

and for those who suggest i need a beta i know that i need a beta but untill i don't find a beta i will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end sin's english is not my native language its gonna be dificult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that i mist kindly point it out to me so i can take down the chapter to corect the error and then post it back again, and i would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my story,s


	6. Chapter 6

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR,MY GRAMMAR SUCKS!

THIS STORY DOES NOT FALLOW THE HIKARU NO GO CANON'

WARNING THIS STORY CONTAIN SUICIDE IF YOU CAN'T NOT DEAL WITH SUCH THINGS I ASK YOU TO NOT READ MY STORY

DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN HIKARU NO GO,HIKARU NO GO BELONG TO AUTHOR; HOTTA YUMI AND OBATA TAKESHI

HIKARU NO GO; A BEAUTIFUL REVENGE; FINDING MY OWN GO.

* * *

Hikaru was coming down the stairs when he suddenly was ambushed by his father

'' Ne Hikaru come and play a game of Go with me''

''oke but if i win you got to buy me a laptop''

'' oke deal,but if you lose you got to clean your Grandfather back jard for a month'' Hikaru,s father said smirking

''oke deal lets play'' Hikaru said smirking

they sat down infront of the Goban they both said at the same time;

''Nigiri''

''PACHI''

'''PACHI''

''PACHI''

''PACHI''

''PACHI''

'''PACH''

''PACHI''

after that last play Hikaru father looked at Hikaru thingking;;

''that was a bad move ho and the game was going nicely''

''PACHI''

'''PACHI''

;PACHI''

''PACHI''

''PACHI''

''PACHI''

after a few minute's Hikaru heard his father saying;

''Arimasen''

Hikaru bow his head to his father saying;

''Arigatou Gozaimasu for the game Otosan''

'''so like a promise you i will buy you a brand new Laptop so you can work on you school work,but let talk about the game,that hand you played that i thought was a mistake turned out to be a good hand, if you develop that play it could be used as your secret weapon,its time you develop your own playing style Hikaru''

''what do you mean with that Otosan'' Hiakru ask sorprised

''well i know that the way you are playing now is not you playing but you're Oni-san,i know that Sai was the one who thought you how to play Go,but its time you step out of you Oni-san shadow and develop your own playing style''

''i understand what you are saying Otosan i will think about it,i will go and take a walk''

with that said Hikaru left.

* * *

after a few days Hikaru started to play his new style in the Go Salon's and soon he had this new style of playing under control he was walking out of a Go Salon when a conversation cought his ears he sat a few feat away from the 2 old men and listen into their conversation on of the men said;

''yes what i am telling you is thru a groep of professional players started to look for the Shusaku Kid i hope the Kid don't show his face around here those guys are serious,they are mad that some copy cat want to take the glory from their Idol''

''poor kid i hope they don't find him,i really like to watch his games''

after that Hikaru left but it was his luck when he bump into a groep of men he look up and said;

''i am sory are you oke ?''

''watch where your'e going boy '' the men in his 20's said

Hikaru smirk saying;

'' how brave of you atacking a boy i bet you where a bully when you where in school ''

''why you little'' the men said racing his hand to slap Hikaru when he whas stop by non other then Ogata Seiji who looked coldly at the men saying''

''leave that child alone, he is just a kid go home don't get in trouble''

''fine let go'' he said and with that they left Ogata Seiji looked at Hikaru saying;

''you need to stop provoking the adults you're gonna get in trouble one of this day's''

''nah those where idiot its the serious looking ones you need to be careful with they are dangerous'' Hikaru said

''Hikaru !'' Ogata Seiji yelled

'' oke,oke i promise i won't provoke the adults,by the way what are you doing around this part'of town ? '''Hikaru ask

'''haa i was looking for the elusive Shusaku kid do you know anything about that ? "

''yeah i heard story's about the kid but i never seen the boy, but i doubt that kid will go near the Go Salon's '' Hikaru said

''why are you saying that did something happend?'' Ogata Seiji ask

''those idiots you just scared of where looking for the Shusaku kid apparently they didn't like some kid taking their Idol spot light so they where going to put the kid in his place, i hope the boy is not stupid enough to show up or he will get hurt''

''come on i will bring you home '' Ogata Seiji said

''oke lets go'' Hikaru said smiling

* * *

i know this chapter is a little short but i promise i make the next chapter longer,

please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors i did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors everytime i post a chapter then i have to ask you dont read my story becouse its really annoying .i post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS.

and for those who suggest i need a beta i know that i need a beta but untill i don't find a beta i will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end sin's english is not my native language its gonna be dificult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that i mist kindly point it out to me so i can take down the chapter to corect the error and then post it back again, and i would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my story,s


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE; FOR THOSE WHO COMPLAIN THAT THE FIRST CHAPTER OF HIKARU NO GO IS STUPID YOU FORGET THAT THIS IS A FAN FICTION OKE?! i understand your point of view but you must understand mine even if he got the chance to recreate the game at this point it would be to late becouse everyone all ready believe that he cheated,so i appreciate your impute but this chapter stays the way it is now.


End file.
